Lands
The six lands of Paracelsus contain all known hubs of mortal life and are each very unique in their own way. With different strengths and weaknesses, each have respectively been utilized and overcome to make it through the largest of obstacles and the War of Fragmenterra that brought the six together. Each flying their own banner, politics is a relatively new concept to the currently peaceful lands as only in the last ten years have they known of each other's existence during a time of peace. Entry 200102 - The Dust Plains The Dust Plains are a dry and inhospitable land. The barren dirt that covers this great expanse is powdery and moves with the wind quickly creating dust storms as frequently as tropical locations receive rainfall. Fragmenterra has revealed the Dust Plains to border the Frozen North, the Rage Forest and the Deserts of Light. It is only through the unrelenting culture of scientific innovation and progress that often spits in the face of morality that has allowed its mortals to survive. With most living in a singular giant metropolis called Formcaste, anyone outside the city walls is either under dominion or running for their lives. Entry 200103 - The Mountains of One Thousand Disciplines Elevated high above the sea-ocean level, the Mountains of One Thousand Disciplines is a land of tradition deeply ingrained into every person with such hailitage. While always referred to in full by the denizens of this land, the area is oft shortened to ‘Disc Mountains’ by foreigners. Many mountain peaks are removed to create round flat expanses on which many villages and communities have built their homes. Those within these communities are designated by birth to a trade, craft, art or technique broadly referred to as a discipline. The northern island Kuroken is military and infrastructural based. It defends the land while the southern island is Ahli'jinan which hosts the agricultural, domestic and artistic disciplines that sustain the land. Entry 200104 - The Rage Forest From Sea to Ocean and every stretch in between, the Rage Forest is a predominantly thick and luscious tangle of vegetation. Fragmenterra invaded the core of this land with a tumultuous upheaval of earth in the form of a volcano that rose up into the sky like an ominous monolith. Despite this, it has managed to retain much of its original landscape and ecosystems. Inhabited by tribal communities with only a select few established towns, the connection to planet, beast and self is strong here and has allowed this primal place to hold its own when stood next to other lands. Entry 200105 - Deserts of Light The deserts of light hold many secrets. As the oldest land of the six, the dunes hide the remnants of countless civilizations that have risen and fallen just to be replaced by the next, eventually finding ruin to the same mistakes. Five prideful cities known as the 'Star of Cities' spanned the sands in this place and have now dwindled to three during the War of Fragmenterra. It is a culture that remains to elevate self and put focus on accomplishments and ability rather than dedicate themselves to the calling that they declare as their most important, that of their religious pursuits. Entry 200106 - The Grey Wastes The Grey Wastes plays host to a crippling spirit draining vacuum. Only able to keep mortals due to their apathy towards leaving, the communities that exist here do so as if on life support with many injured relying on necromancy to survive. Life and light magics don't coalesce here and attempts to perform such things in this place are met with minimal result. Ruled by the Black Crown from the capitol of Nachtruhe, the governing class cares little for its people and sees them as but a means to their status and wealth. People of the Grey Wastes are met at all sides by adversity from unnatural horrors and spirits, decaying beasts, land based phenomena and most threateningly, the war within themselves to keep moral afloat. Entry 200107 - The Frozen North Motion, flexibility and change are musts in this land. The Frozen North is an ever changing enigma of cold expanse and rushing waves. To trust what is around you could bring everything you hold for granted to ruin. Nothing is sacred, everyone is governed by a countless number of shadow societies and any person you meet could be a secret member to dozens. Keep a stoic face here and realize that you are your only true asset. Promises can be as sure as ice or as graspable as vapor depending on how it benefits the speaker. Entire cities ascend to the skies and descend into ice caverns with the changing of seasons. If one does not leap fast enough when the floor that is your understanding begins to fall from beneath you, this land will eat you alive.